poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ttark
Ttark is the little Blue Dinosaur from the Kratt Brothers TV show Kratt's Creatures. He's one of Pooh's friends. His first appearance in a Pooh's Adventures movie was Winnie the Pooh and the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly. Trivia *Ttark soon guest starred in other movies like Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster and Pooh's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Ttark guest starred with Ash and Pikachu in Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze, and Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3. *Ttark also guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Meets George of the Jungle, Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers, ''Pooh's Adventures of Turtles Forever'', and Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Ttark will guest star in Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie and its sequel. *Ttark will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Ttark will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo, Pooh's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson, Winnie the Pooh Meets Fat Albert, Pooh's Adventures of Babe, Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, Pooh's Adventures of Horton Hears A Who, Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web, Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, ''Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear'', Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth, Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, and Winnie the Pooh Goes to Krull. *Ttark will guest star with Ash and the gang in the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels, ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man, Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist, Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV Series), Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Tintin, and Pooh's Adventures of Gumby: The Movie. *Ttark will make his guest appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island *Ttark, along with Chris and Martin, and Zoboomafoo, will join Barney in the nearby future. Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Males Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Crazy characters Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Funny characters Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comedic Heroes Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters played by Ron Rubin Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Comedians Category:Teachers Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies